Fashion Freaks
by Venturian Girl
Summary: What happens when 19 year old Emma and 20 year old Maxine are on the run? But why? Who? When? BUTTER! Find out in this fanfic of epic proportions!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Grand Opening

It all started so peacefully in New York City. It was another ordinary summer day as 19 year old Emma Carter and 20 year old Maxine Valdez woke up in their bunk bed in their cozy little attic room. There were heart-shaped pillows and a fluffy comforter with stars all over them on Emma's bottom bunk. Above her, under Maxine's bed, there were neon stars. There were funky white pillows with multicolored text bubbles on them. Inside the bubbles were things like "OMG" and "XOX". There were bright red high heels on the comforter on Maxine's top bunk. On the walls there were pictures of the latest trends in fashion. There rug was a cozy shade of purple and the ceilings were blue with clouds. Behind the posters, there was pink wallpaper with lime green polkadots.

They woke up to the sound of the colorful alarm clock on the bedside table. They jumped out if bed and put on their most fashionable outfits. Emma wore a blue striped dress with a navy blue blazer and white ballet flats. Maxine wore mustard jeans, a white polo, and yellow high heels. They were as excited as children going to Disneyworld. Today was the grand opening for their store, Chic Boutique. They raced down their spiral staircase, two steps at a time. They were as fast as lightning.

"Good morning Sally!" they said in unison to their clerk.

After making sure that everything was in place, they let the doors open and a bunch of ladies burst into the shop, like a swarm of angry bees. Maxine screeched from her microphone, "HEY! Everybody listen! Thank you for coming to the grand opening of Chic Boutique! Today, everything is half off! Enjoy your shopping!" After making sure everyone was all right, they sneaked into their office to design some more clothes. Just as they thought of the neon green high heels, the Sally came into the office and said, "You have a visitor, Miss. Carter and Miss. Johnston."

"Bring them in!" Emma said with a smile on her face. The people who came in weren't like she expected. She expected fashionable owners of successful fashion boutiques and fancy owners of fashion magazines. What they weren't expecting were 3 huge bulky guys in black suits and a more littler man in a white suit.

"Ladies, we want you to come with us to the Pentagon,", said the puny man.

"WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!" cried Maxine.

"Just come with us," he said. "Wait, let us pack first," said Emma slyly as she pulled Maxine all the way to their attic room.

"What are you doing!" whispered Maxine, even though the men from the FBI were all the way downstairs.

"First, we can pack, then we get out of here!" I said.

"Why would you get out of here?" said a voice from nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**And we're back!**

**Thank God for the long weekend! **

**Anyway, please go use my poll!**

**Also, go read ****_Accidental Blessings _****by ****_Livelaughlovingeveryone!_**

**Now back to ****_Fanfiction!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: On The Run... From the Truth**

"So we don't have to go to that stuffy Pentagon!" Maxine replied.

"I assure you, it is very pleasant! Now, please unpack so we won't have to use force!" the small man exclaimed.

"Does being threatened by a tiny little man with high-level agents from the Pentagon make this an emergency?" Emma asked.

"Yes!" Maxine replied.

Emma took out, a stick?! Well, it was something. She mumbled something and suddenly, all was gone and Maxine couldn't see.

* * *

As the sun enveloped their skin as they arrived back into the human world, Maxine took a great gasp.

"Where... _Gasp!_ Are... _Gasp! _We?!" Maxine replied in between gasps._  
_

"London, of course," Emma replied, seeming to have traded in her rebellious Brooklyn accent for a posh British one.

Before she could answer, Emma started pulling her. They were pulled into a crowd of people, just little fish swimming in one big stream. Maxine coughed. Wow! London air can be pretty bad. Or maybe she just wasn't used to it.

Before she could think, Emma pulled her somewhere she couldn't see.

"I'd like a room please," Emma said suddenly.

"Why should I..." a man with silvery white hair said, but upon looking at the paper Emma was holding, gasped.

"U... uh... urm... here's your room key ma'am," he replied, giving her a small silver key.

Hurrying up the stairs, Maxine looked around to see strange people in... robes?

"Hurry up, we've got no time to spare," Emma called down to her.

As Maxine hurried up, Emma pushed the lock into the key. She pushed the door open and there was a small room. There was a small cot, a couch, a dresser, and a door which led to a bathroom.

"So what are we going to do?" Maxine asked.

Emma shook her head like Maxine was a little girl.

"What do you mean?" Emma questioned.

"We've got no money, no job, and we're in a hotel! What do you mean?" she replied, just breaking.

Looking out onto the slowly setting sun, a bird flew past as Emma's brown wavy hair relaxed upon her shoulders.

"We'll just have to wait and see," came out upon her lips.


End file.
